Tension
by FoxTail17
Summary: Rangiku was stuck on paperwork all night and hasn't gotten an inch of sleep. Then, Hitsugaya volunteers to do her work for her. All is going well after a certain scream...which triggered it all. [Oneshot LEMON HitsuxMatsu Rated: M for sexual content]


A/N: Howdy! It's Fox here with some incoming news!

_Announcer guy from_ _the commercials: __**A special report from News Channel**_** 0! **

_Some random person: __**There's no such thing as a channel 0!**_

_Announcer guy: __**SHUT UP!! Ok, we have just found out that there isn't enough HitsuXMatsu lemon fics!**_

_Viewers: __**GASP!**_

_Announcer guy: __**Yes! Its shocking but the truth! What will we do to help this crisis?! Oh look in the sky!**_

_Girl: __**It's a plane!**_

_Boy: __**It's a bird!**_

_Tree: __**IT'S A BALL OF CHEESE!!!**_

_Everyone:__** ………………………………**_

_Announcer guy: __**Whatever..!**_

_Everyone: __**Its WONDER FOX!**_

A/N: Nice introduction guys! You have just heard the urgent message: NOT ENOUGH HITSUxMATSU FICS!! So I'm here to add on to the small collection. Not an original fic where they start off in a mood of: "I think I love him." NOPE. This is actually going to be an 'accidental lemon.' You'll find out what it is as you read on. So lets-

_Announcer guy: __**A QUICK COMMERCIAL BREAK!**_

A/N: Who said so?!

_Announcer guy: __**The manger.**_

A/N: And who might that be??

_Announcer guy: __**No one. I just want to be seen again.**_

A/N: You are really starting to piss me off….Why did I ever make you? Ugh. Well we are going to continue this fic WITHOUT any interruptions.

_Announcer guy: __**Wal-mart is having a sale on clothes for-**_

A/N: THAT'S IT!!!! (Punches the annoying announcer guy into space with a twinkle to show he's OUTTA HERE!!!) Sorry guys for that! Time for the fic to start!

_**And the fun continues!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So. Much. WORK." Rangiku chanted over and over again to herself. She had been up since the break of dawn finishing paperwork that had been overdue by three days. Her eyes were in a battle between nature and her body. Her eyes wanted to close, and sleep for hours to come but her body wanted to this work done _so _she could sleep. Her hair was messy and start frizz. Her lips were in a straight line and her clothes were becoming a hassle. A few minutes she would have to tighten the belt around her waist to keep her uniform from falling completely apart. She already let Haineko fall to the ground.

"Are you done yet, Matsumoto? I've been done for over three hours and you've been stuck on paperwork. I told you to have it finished by Thursday but you just had to get drunk again!" Her taicho, Hitsugaya, scolded her. He wasn't in his usual tone. He had been angrier than ever. His face was turning red and his eyes lost their normal green gleam. Matsumoto paid no attention to his tantrum and kept on working. She started to drown in her own laziness. She's never worked so hard in her life before.

"Does it look like I'm done?!" Rangiku suddenly had this enormous amount of frustration toward Hitsugaya. She gave off a hateful aura, letting Hitsugaya sense her feelings. He immediately stopped his riot and quickly looked at his fukutaicho. She had been standing up by now, with this furious expression on her face. Her eyes were bulging out and she clenched her teeth together. Rangiku start to step closer to him, with a word to say to match every step.

"Why. Don't. You. Stop. Yell-. Ing. At. Me. So. I. Can. Get. My. Work. Done. O-. Kay?" By now, she had back Hitsugaya up into a corner. He had these sudden feelings of fright. Hitsugaya had never seen Rangiku so upset and mad, and especially him. The hairs on his neck started to rise and he could feel Rangiku's body heat on him. Just by looking in her crystal blue eyes, he could tell her body was dying to sleep. Hitsugaya looked down before him and thought about what he was going to do next. Rangiku was still standing over him, even though he came to grow taller than her over the years. His hair became a little bit longer and his muscles became more distinct.

"Matsumoto, go to bed. I will finish your work." Hitsugaya made his way passed the strawberry-blonde woman. Her tone and mood has gone down to being confused. He blinked a few times before turning around to watch her taicho walk away. She saw him sit down and heard her office chair squeak a bit.

"Why are you-" She was cut off.

"Don't speak. Go lie down and get some rest. You deserve it. I'll return the papers to Renji and let him deal with them. Just go to sleep and stop being so stubborn." Hitsugaya didn't even turn around to say it to her. Rangiku didn't say a word after. She bowed a thank you and left for her futon in her bedroom. Once Hitsugaya turned around, he heard her door shut. He smiled to himself.

"You don't know how it feels, do you?" Hitsugaya turned around to meet an unexpected visitor.

"How what feels?" Hitsugaya was face to face with the Division 6 fukutaicho. He grinned and then laughed manically in his Hitsugaya's confused face. He began to blush a faint red and soon had a vein popping out the side of his head. He clenched his teeth in anger.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya turned the office chair away from Renji. He folded his arms in a pouting style while Renji entered the room fully with a chuckle.

"Just comin' to pick up some papers for Byakuya. Gotta have 'em in now." Renji stopped in front of Hitsugaya. His hair shook in the air as he beamed down at him.

"Well, they're not finished. Come back another-"

"Hitsugaya, isn't Rangiku suppose to be doin' the papers? Where is she anyways?" Renji interrupted Hitsugaya. Now out of the chair, Hitsugaya went up to Renji with a stern look. Seemingly annoyed. While Renji tried to search for his other fukutaicho comrade, Hitsugaya turned him around to face him.

"Matsumoto is taking a rest and I'm doing her papers for her. You can wait and sit here until I get finished or you can go and complain to Byakuya, start a quarrel, and then we'll have a big hole in Matsumoto's house. Pick your choice." Hitsugaya went back to his work at Rangiku's desk. Renji sat down on a nearby chair not to far away from Hitsugaya's work area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you go. All done." Hitsugaya handed the stack of papers to Renji. He sighed for a minute and then scratched his head as Renji checked the papers. He scrambled through all of them; stopped at a few papers but continued. After he completed, he almost exactly eye to eye with Hitsugaya. Just because he grew taller than Rangiku doesn't mean he's taller than Renji!

"They're all in order! Thanks, Hitsugaya." And with a last bow, Renji left to his captain of Squad 6. Hitsugaya again sighed and traveled back to his fukutaicho's living room. He sat there quietly waiting for Rangiku to wake up form her sleep. He thought about his next mission. Will he be fighting a hollow, an arrancar, or maybe even Aizen? All he wanted was for the fighting to at least have a long pause. He didn't really want to see anymore bloodshed by his or anyone's sword.

"HITSUGAYA TAICHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just then, a screaming voice pierced through his ear. His eyes became big and his breath stopped short for that moment. It sounded like Rangiku. He had no time to sit there and look stupid. He had to 'save' Rangiku. He swayed through her hallways, looking for her bedroom. Passing by her bathroom, kitchen, and some other small room, he finally found a door closed. It had a wooden sign on it, with the name 'Moto-chan' carved in the center. He pushed open the door.

"Matsumo-!" He was cut off by a foot.

To his dismay, Rangiku had kicked him in the face.

"Hahahaha! That's what you get for trespassing!" Matsumoto declared while standing over Hitsugaya. He was still on ground, wondering what just happened to him.

"Trespassing?! I was going to save-" Again, Hitsugaya was cut off, but not by a foot. By a fist! Yes! The lovely Matsumoto punched the innocent taicho and sent him back on the ground once more. Her powerful blows weren't new, though. Hitsugaya had felt these hits hundreds of times. He rubbed his bruised cheek. Those are the blows of a **drunk **Rangiku. She would always become more powerful in her drunken state. Hitsugaya never got that about her.

"Matsumoto, did you get drunk again?" Hitsugaya stood up, still caressing his cheek. He stood up and walked towards the 'armed' Rangiku. She manically laughed and swiped passed him. Not caring, Hitsugaya simply examining the empty sake bottle that sat on Rangiku's nightstand. He sniffed it and gave a disgusted look. He put it back on the stand and continued his 'meeting' with Rangiku.

"You really have to stop drinking so much. You might pass out and never wake up." Hitsugaya traveled around the room to get to Rangiku. She stopped her laughing and again presumed to attack Hitsugaya. This time, Hitsugaya's fast reflexes caught the best of her quick punch. Putting a little more effort to stop her, he start to lecture her about her drinking and laid her down her bed while still holding her wrists. Hitsugaya didn't notice the awkward position they were in. Hitsugaya had finally come on top of Rangiku while he tried to stop her rampage.

"I couldn't go to right to sleep so I decided to drink a little bit." Rangiku's speech was slurred and her breath reeked of alcohol. "And I would like to punch you in the face again." Rangiku tried to break free from the grip on her wrist.

As unbelievable as it may seem, Hitsugaya was struggling with keeping Rangiku under control. She was getting more aggressive with every try. He couldn't think of another strategy to play on her. He couldn't necessarily hurt her and he couldn't abuse her in any way. So the only thing he could think of was…

A kiss.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, I advise you to get off-" Rangiku was cut off by a pressure on her lips she wasn't use to. She opened her eyes to see that her taicho was kissing her?...Yes. He was certainly kissing her. Then she closed her eyes and waited for him to enter her mouth, but he left her too soon.

"Matsumoto…I….um…I couldn't find another way to um.." Her taicho was out of words. He was beat red and he started to feel tension in his body.

"Why'd the heck did you stop?! I was having fun!" Rangiku pulled him back down, jerking his black kimono down to her precious lips. Hitsugaya quickly gave into her seduction and wanting. Rangiku again waited for him to enter her mouth, and finally he started to adventure through her mouth, only tasting alcohol but that didn't stop him. As an impulse, Rangiku took off his haori and tried to take off his kimono.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya came from her mouth.

"Trying to take off your clothes."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, I do Hitsugaya taicho."

"And before I do that, just call me Toshirou in private please."

"Then you call me Rangiku and you have a deal."

"Ok."

After that, Hitsugaya, no _Toshirou_ lifted himself from Rangiku and untied his kimono top, revealing his hakama. He disabled it too, showing his bare, masculine chest which sent Rangiku into another world. All she could see was Toshirou spreading whipped cream on his chest while persuading her to lick it off. She began to get starry eyed. She didn't realize that Toshirou was already down to his boxers.

"Rangiku, if you don't want to do this. Just say so." Toshirou began to get a concerned look on his face. Rangiku looked up to him and began to get angry. She gestured for him to get off of her. She started to undress herself from her shinigami uniform. First her kimono, which was quite easy do to it being so loose around her terrestrial bosom. Accomplishing that, she disabled the scarf around her neck and her fukutaicho belt. Then she started to dispatch her hakama. Her undergarments were revealed. She had on a pink

laced brassiere with a bow in the middle and the same with her underwear. Though, her brassiere almost couldn't keep up with the pressure of her breast. Toshirou was mesmerized in her beauty; her full-breast; her flat stomach; her curves that could KILL a man; her grown hips; and her sexy, long, and shaved legs. He started to drool and started to feel a sudden tightness in his boxers. Looking down, Toshirou realized what the tightness was. His little 'friend' had become a bit happy.

"Now does it look like I don't want to do this?" Rangiku had pulled him on top of her again. She started to giggle and blush. Her hair was splatter all over the bed. Her eyes twinkled with pure seduction; her legs had rubbed against each other in want; and her body had started to feel the tension rise in itself and the room.

Toshirou didn't answer her question, knowing it was rhetorical. He started to nibble at her sensitive neck, making Rangiku arch her back a bit. While in doing so, Toshirou had the advantage at smelling her hair. Despite the stench of alcohol, it was filled with that of coconut and coco beans, his favorite aroma.

Through all of the activity, Rangiku began to wonder why her taicho was so secretive. Its like his actions have been wanting to be set free a long time ago. Why didn't he make a move then? Even when she stuffs his head in her bosom, why doesn't he start to blush or even get a nose bleed? He was also around her and not once did she see him glance at her bosom or begin to drown in her seduction. She even loosened her uniform for a reaction form him, but no use. He once even asked her could she be more conservative in her clothing. He never even tried to make a move on her when she was sleep. Why has he been holding back for all of these years? What happened before today?

Coming out of her mind, Rangiku noticed that Toushirou had been looking at her the whole time. He had been glancing form her brassiere back at her. She nodded in approval. In one swift motion, her top was off like that. She suddenly felt a coldness come upon her chest. To her surprise, Rangiku felt Toushirou's rod on her leg. He blushed a red.

Taking no time, Toushirou inserted one of her bosoms into his awaiting mouth. He could feel the pink tip getting hard as he explored the area with his tongue. At the same time, he was massaging the other side with his hand. Thus making Rangiku arch her back and moan in pleasure. Her gentle hands pressed down on his white head. Her hands were quivering on him. She was trembling in delight. The pleasure just felt so good. Rangiku closed her eyes and let him take over.

Toshirou wasted no time with getting to the other mate. He did the same thing with the other side: Explore. He was more into it, now. His other hand traveled down her waist, screening over the sensitive skin and making Rangiku jump a bit. His fingertips tickled her around the belly-button area. By now, he departed her breast and moved on to a _lower_ expectation. Toushirou traced a line with his tongue in the center of Rangiku's abdomen. She again pressed on his head but with a little more pressure. Toshirou inserted his tongue into her button and licked it clean.

Again, Toshirou looked at Rangiku for approval and he again nodded. This time, Toshirou wanted to play with her. He began to toy with her lingerie. He started at her bow and started to fondle with the tip of the lining. Rangiku started to sweat and couldn't take it, but she wasn't in control. Toshirou outlined the lining with his finger. First starting with the top of it from her abdomen to her pink treasure below. Rangiku's legs started to shiver when he was close to her core.

Finally, Toshirou start to discard her underwear with his teeth. Rangiku felt the tingle of his breath and jumped a bit again. Toshirou start to see strawberry-blonde curls at his destination. Once he did away with the last of her panties, he examined her pink treasure. He started with one finger, moving in and out of her core with every time coming back with some of her juices. And once they both got use to it, he inserted two fingers. This time, a bit more aggressive. Rangiku started to pant and moan louder than before. It was music to Toshirou's ears by now. He now stuck his tongue in her core, making Rangiku now push down the most soft-hardest she could do. She moaned his name and cried out groans of pleasure.

"Oh…Toshirou...Don't stop…."

And to her surprise, Rangiku saw that Toshirou's boxers were off. Her eyes became big at the very sight if his rod. To her, it was actually pretty big and long! He kept his tongue in her core, tasting her juices and having an adventure. His hands traveled to her thighs and he started to caress them with one touch. Besides that, Rangiku was still looking at his big rod.

"Me likes it." Rangiku admired his friend from down below. Toshirou blushed a beat red and continued with his work. He started to lick up and down in a vertical motion, which

made Rangiku even wetter than ever.

Soon, Toshirou began to stop.

"Why'd you stop? I told you not to stop!" Rangiku sat up a bit.

"This might hurt a bit, ok?" Toshirou came from her core and inserted his friend. Immediately, Rangiku started to gasp and moan and groan out of pleasure. Toshirou pulled in and out at a steady pace, trying to pry open her barriers, but he couldn't concentrate because of the music Rangiku's moans were making. So he took advantage. With one powerful thrust, Rangiku cried out loud to the heavens. Toshirou was now pumped up. He started to go faster and deeper within Rangiku. He pulled in and out and back again, keeping the pace. He held onto her thighs. Rangiku held onto the headboard on the bed.

"Oh Shiro! Go faster! Ah! Go deeper! Don't stop! Yessss!!!" Rangiku cried to him. He did as he was told. He went fast, deeper, and he didn't stop. They had a rhythm between them. There were making music; A nice, lovely melody with the harmony intact.

"Toshirou…" Rangiku panted.

"Yes…" Toshirou was out of breath.

"Come out of me."

"Ok."

The man did as he was told. Rangiku slowly crawled form her spot and took and pushed him in that same one. Now, Toshirou was lying on the bed and Rangiku was on her knees.

"Warning: You might feel intense pleasure." Rangiku then inserted his rod into her mouth. Toshirou was drowned in pleasure. He held onto the headboard like it would save his life. Rangiku sucked on the thick stick for a short period of time. She then came to the tip of Toshirou's friend. As a first instinct, she started to lick it with her tongue and fondle with it by rubbing it up and down in a slow motion. Next, she put the whole thing in her mouth as far as it could go. Toshirou was now getting ready for something he really hasn't experienced before. He didn't speak up soon enough. A white, foamy liquid was plastered all throughout Rangiku's mouth. She stopped for a minute, swallowed and then continued,

After a matter of minutes, Rangiku had come from Toshirou's rod and onto his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so good?" Rangiku asked him as he lay on him.

"You never asked me." Toshirou replied with a kiss to Rangiku's forehead.

"Hmm. I should get drunk more often."

"You always do."

"Not when you're around."

"I have to pick you up from the bars and pubs at night."

"But never in my room." Rangiku hugged his chest like a bear. Toshirou never answered. They simply went to sleep.

The next morning was quite awkward for everyone. Hitsugaya Toshirou was the most cheerful person in all the thirteen divisions, even more cheerful than Yachiru, which kind of seemed scary to everyone. He even hugged everyone he saw walk in the door, gave flowers to all the women, and even started to sing. No one knew he had such a great voice. He didn't know himself. All the while, Rangiku watched him play along in his world….while limping.

A/N: WHEW!! That was the longest oneshot I've ever typed in my whole life! And I tried to make it comical for you guys. The limping part…I kind of stole from another writer that wrote an awesome lemon for Rangiku and Toshirou.

_Announcer guy: __**Back to the show!**_

A/N: OHHH!!!! Why don't you go milk a cow?!?!

_Announcer guy:__** I see no farms….**_

A/N: Do you guys see what I have to put up with? Ugh…Just review and feel sorry for me…NOT. This time you're going down, you guy thing!! (Manically chases the announcer guy..) BYE!!!


End file.
